marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockheed (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , Flock | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Braddock Manor, Maldon, England; Excalibur Lighthouse, England | Alignment = Good | Gender = Male | Height = 2'6" | Weight = 20 lbs | Eyes = | Eyes2 = Yellow eyeballs, without visible pupils. | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Purple scales, wings, claws, fangs, tail. Looks like a small dragon. No visible pupils. | Citizenship = Flock | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Flock found by Sprite on Sleazeworld when the X-Men were abducted by the Brood. | PlaceOfBirth = Sleazeworld?This has seemingly been retconned. The clear implication from is that Lockheed is a youngling, recently hatched, and that the mother is much larger. This is totally at odds with alternate origins from Excalibur | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith | First = Uncanny X-Men #166 | HistoryText = Lockheed was a member of a highly advanced dragon-like extra-terrestrial race, who were capable of traveling through space via special astral ships which transported their essences. Their society was similar to insect hives, with the individual being only part of the "Flock". Lockheed had been celebrated by his people as a brave fighter and hero against the Brood. Lockheed looked like a small European dragon about the size of a cat. He had purple skin, sharp claws and teeth, two small, curved horns protruding from the back of his head and wings that enabled him to fly. He could breathe fire with extreme intensity and was a surprisingly formidable combatant for his size. Lockheed was apparently capable of speech, but chose not to talk. X-Men The X-Men were kidnapped into space by the alien Brood and taken to a brood-colonized planet. On this planet, Kitty Pryde met Lockheed, who resembled the cat-sized purple dragon from a fairy tale she had recently told to young Illyana Rasputin. He saved her from the Brood and then returned to Earth with her. By leaving the flock so unexpectedly, he left behind his fiancée who he was due to wed the following day. Kitty tried to hide his presence from Professor X and her teammates, but he was discovered when he again saved her life, this time from a nest of alien Sidrian hunter hatchlings. The X-Men accepted his presence in the X-Mansion, and Lockheed became Kitty's longtime companion. The X-Men, including Lockheed, were transported to an alien planet, where Lockheed met a green, female alien dragon. This second dragon accompanied Lockheed and his allies to Earth, but she grew to gigantic size upon arrival, rampaged across Tokyo and was apparently killed, though the dragon eventually resurfaced. Excalibur In addition to serving alongside Kitty with the X-Men, he joined her when she founded the British superhero team Excalibur. When Excalibur was lost in the time-stream, an alternate reality's counterpart of Lockheed served as Excalibur's means as inter-dimensional transport. This larger, female Lockheed eventually departed with Excalibur's sometime foes, the Technet, after having mated with their member Numbers and giving birth to his children. Later, Lockheed's astral form was apprehended by the Flock was forced to stand trial for treason. After managing to explain his motives and saving his fellows from an accident, he was officially exiled from his race, but on amiable terms. Lockheed went into hiding because he disapproved of Kitty's then-boyfriend, Pete Wisdom, though he did once save Wisdom's life. Wisdom tried to convince the other members of Excalibur that Lockheed could talk, but they refused to believe him. Lockheed would torment Wisdom by stealing his cigarettes. S.W.O.R.D. The X-Men were taken by the Agency SWORD to the planet Breakworld to oppose their intended destruction of Earth. This was the first time that the X-Men learned that Lockheed had been working as mole for SWORD the whole time. He was recruited by the espionage agency that works on extraterrestrial matters to report on the X-Men's activities in exchange for SWORD's help in resolving pressing home-world issues. In this Kitty later sacrificed herself to save Earth. Lockheed then openly left the X-Men and joined SWORD in space. Still grieving over Kitty, Lockheed drank heavily to help with the pain. Lockheed took on a much tougher attitude, not hesitating to attack others violently. This new attitude gave him an edge in battle, easily overpowering and defeating armed SWORD officers who were trying to arrest him. It was eventually revealed by Abigail Brand that Kitty was still alive within the bullet but they couldn't get her out yet. Lockheed approached Unit for help with Kitty, but then changed his mind. Unwilling to pay Unit's price, which involved freeing him from his prison, Lockheed flew off. Pet Avengers When Reed Richards is looking for the Infinity Gems so that they do not fall into the wrong hands. Instead they fall into the mouth of Lockjaw, who decides that he will form his own team of heroes to find the lost gems. Joining him are Throg, Lockheed, Redwing, Hairball, and Ms. Lion. Looking for a second gem leads them to the Savage Land, and a T-Rex. They find themselves in the Savage Land face-to-face with a T-Rex. Zabu arrives and helps them run off the dinosaur and is invited to join the team. They sense the location of the next gem in the past so they transport into the prehistoric past and run into Devil Dinosaur, who happens to be protecting its nest, which inconveniently is the location of the gem. They manage to distract Devil Dinosaur while Lockjaw and Ms. Lion get the gem. They then transport themselves back to the present, only they appear over the open ocean. They crash into the ocean, but are saved by Namor's Honor Guard turtles, who agree to help them find two more of the gems. Unfortunately, they are inside Giganto. The turtles flee and Hairball finally freaks out about so much water, waking up Giganto, who swallows them. Inside, Ms. Lion finds the gems, and they teleport away to the location of the final gem, the White House. The final gem is located in the Bo's collar. Bo takes off barking out the front door, and the Pet Avengers follow, only to run headlong into Thanos. He was the previous owner of the Gems when united as the Infinity Gauntlet, intervenes and kills Ms. Lion. The other animals are angered by this act and use the Gems to strand Thanos in an alternate dimension and subsequently revive their comrade. Retrieving the final Gem, the group decides to separate, but not before Throg advises that they now share a psychic link and will reunite if needed. Ms. Lion resurrected by Hairball via the Soul Gem dubs the group the Pet Avengers. Lockjaw presents the Gems to a surprised Reed Richards. Avengers vs. Pet Avengers The Pet Avengers stop the robbery of a candy store, have some character moments in the park, then telepathically recognizing the distress of The The Avengers, teleport themselves to Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man only to find they have been turned to frogs. The villain is none other than Fin Fang Foom followed by a legion of Dragons who then proceed to swallow whole everyone but Lockheed. | Powers = Lockheed is a purple-skinned alien with a dragon-like appearance about the size of a large cat. * Flight: Lockheed possesses the ability to fly by means of his natural wings. Naturally adapted to flying he is quick and extremely agile in flight. * Fire Breathing: Lockheed can breathe fire, which he can project as either intense concentrated streams of flame or wide range blasts. Lockheed is immune to the intense heat and flames he can generate, as well as that from external sources within certain limits. Lockheed has been seen to withstand immersion in molten lava with no ill effects. He also possesses five lungs of unknown function. * Smoke Breathing: He has also been known to breathe smoke. He has been seen to use this ability to fill an entire room with thick smoke, which he could still navigate in well enough to find a vent to escape. * Enhanced Durability: Lockheed is also much more durable than most would assume, having taken direct hits from super-humanly strong beings and being relatively unfazed. * Telepathic Resistance/Empathy: Lockheed’s mind is capable of resisting telepathic probes from even the most powerful telepaths. Like all members of his race, Lockheed is empathic, able to sense the emotions of others. Lockheed shares a telepathic link induced by the Infinity Gems with the other members of the Pet Avengers. * Omnilingualism: He can understand what one is saying regardless of language; he knows several human and alien languages and speaks English, but rarely does so. * Telepathic Link: Thanks to the power of the Mind Gem, the Pet Avengers are all telepathically linked with each other. | Abilities = Lockheed is skilled in the piloting of his race's astral star-ship. He has also learned English, though he rarely speaks. | Strength = Strength level unknown. But has been know to carry a human in flight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Image inducer on a collar around his neck that creates the holographic illusion that he is an ordinary housecat. | Transportation = Self-powered flight, sometimes X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = * Lockheed looks like a small European dragon about the size of a cat. He has purple skin, sharp claws and teeth, two small, curved horns protruding from the back of his head and wings that enable him to fly. He can breathe fire with extreme intensity and is a surprisingly formidable combatant for his size, having once destroyed a nest of Sidri hatchlings and at another time bested a fully armored medieval knight-in-training. Quite tellingly, the Brood that he confronted upon his first appearance were terrified and immediately fled upon seeing him. His brain is immune to telepathic probing by telepaths such as Professor X. He is also an empath which allows him to understand human speech. * Lockheed is a member of a highly advanced dragon-like extraterrestrial race. Their society is similar to insect hives, with the individual being only part of the "Flock". Lockheed had been celebrated by his people as a brave fighter and hero against horrible monsters. He has demonstrated individual attitudes and wishes, however, which were realized only when he encountered the X-Men. Lockheed's appearance and character, as depicted by the various artists who illustrated him as well as writer Chris Claremont, evolved from the time of his first appearance to his later appearances in Excalibur. When he first appeared as drawn by Paul Smith, he was largely quadrupedal, with red eyes lacking any pupils or irises, a small triangular head about half a foot long, teeth protruding outward from his upper and lower jaws and his intelligence appeared comparable with that of a dog. By the time of his appearances in Excalibur as drawn by Alan Davis, he had been anthropomorphized considerably. His eyes were now human-like, with white corneas and black irises, though at times they were colored yellow and red or orange and he was capable of more human-like facial expressions and gestures, including standing on his hind legs, which may have been partially due to the humorous, satirical tone of the original Excalibur comic book. His teeth no longer stuck out the sides of his mouth, his head was more oblong and his jaw now much longer. Recently he has reverted more to his previous appearance. He no longer stands on his hind legs, he has lost the comical appearance for the most part and his eyes are once again without pupils. He still retains the same personality and skills. Initially, his only vocalizations included mostly animal-like sounds like cooing or roars, but hints were dropped as early as that he was capable of more articulate words like "oops" and was shown as capable of speaking some words of English years later in and . During his tenure on Excalibur, Warren Ellis left no uncertainty about Lockheed's intelligence: he is capable of conversant speech (although for some reason he speaks in a Cockney accent, despite spending most of his life in America and Scotland), however, the only member of Excalibur who ever hears him is Kitty's boyfriend Peter Wisdom, whom Lockheed dislikes. Pete tries to convince the other members that Lockheed can talk, but, in one of the repeated gags of Ellis' run, they refuse to believe him. Even in his times of muteness, he appears to understand what is said and done around him. While Lockheed sometimes tries to give the impression of being unintelligent, at other times he demonstrates outstanding powers of deduction, awareness and intelligence. He is very loyal to Kitty and shares a close rapport with her that is possibly psychic in nature. | Trivia = * Kitty Pryde named him after the company that built the X-Men Blackbird * Lockheed was engaged to be married. *Lockheed made few appearances following the departure of writer/artist Alan Davis from the Excalibur series; later issues suggested that he had simply gone into hiding and had stayed away because he disapproved of Kitty's then-boyfriend, Pete Wisdom. | Links = * Shadowcat }} Category:Dragons Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Empaths Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Breath Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Omnilingual Category:Dragon Form Category:Secret Wars participants